Hermione's Decision
by alfabiteater
Summary: Hermione is having a tough time deciding which boy she likes more... who will she love? chap 1 is fixed.
1. She Did What

"Hermione, you didn't." Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"Oh, didn't I, though." Hermione replied, smugly.

"How could you?" Ron said. He was sitting in one of the big armchairs by the fire in the common room. His head was in his hands.

"Easily. he deserved it. No person in this world has the right to walk all over us." The brunette replied, pacing in front of the fire.

"He is a professor though. We are going to be expelled." Ron said as he stood up, and stopped Hermione from pacing.

"So." Hermione retorted.

"So. so.?" Ron screamed. "What happened to little good-girl Hermione?!"

"She grew up, and got some balls. like you should do." She screamed in return.

At this, Ron stormed out of the common room, and up to the boy's dormitories.

"Hermione, I suggest that you bring that back to Snape's office, before he wakes up. Because if he sees that his journal is missing, he is going to blame us, and you know it as well as I do." Harry argued.

"Dumbeldore wont believe him, though." Hermione shot back.

"If I get in trouble for your mistake, Hermione, I will kill you myself." Harry screamed.

"Harry I thought you of all people would be happy." Hermione said as tears began to roll down her pink cheeks.

"Well, I'm not." Harry said, meaner than he had meant to.

"Oh, I hate you, Harry." She sobbed as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Crookshanks hissed at Harry, and ran after his owner.  
  
In the boys dormitory

"Could she be any stubborner?" Ron said to Harry.

"First-of-all." Harry began.

"I know . I know. stubborner isn't a word." Ron interrupted.

"Well she did have a point. We can't just let Snape walk all over us." Harry said.

"Stealing his journal is not the answer, though." Ron answered.

"I agree she could've been peaceful about it." Harry said.

"And what is peaceful in your eyes? The Avada Kedavra curse?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Harry replied.

"Yeah. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Ron said as he laid his head on his pillow.  
  
Ron's Dream

"Ron, help, please." Hermione called out. "Harry's dead."

Ron pulled out his wand and called out an enchantment. He didn't know what he called out, but the dark figure in front of him about to kill Hermione dropped to the ground. Harry was lying doubled up in a corner of the darkened room. Ron rushed over to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to sob into his chest. When she looked up at him, her eyes were red and swollen. He leaned into her. Their faces inched closer.  
  
The Next Morning

Ron opened his eyes and thought back to his dream from that night. He went to look at Harry, but Harry wasn't there. Ron got up, dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
  
In The Great Hall

Harry was sitting with Dean and Seamus. Ron sat down beside Dean. Harry and Seamus were on the opposite side of the table. "Morning, Harry. Morning Dean. Morning Seamus." Ron said.

"Morning." All three replied in unison.

Harry, Seamus, and Dean went back to their conversation, and Ron began to look around. He noticed Hermione talking to Lavender and Parvati. He listened.

"Honestly, you'd think that Harry and Ron would've practically kissed you for getting Snape back." Lavender said. Parvati was nodding at her side.

"I can't believe it. Harry has never said anything like that to me before." Hermione replied sadly.

"What exactly did he say?" Parvati asked.

"That if he gets in trouble for what I did he would kill me himself." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"And Ron?" Lavender inquired.

"He just got mad and ran up to his dormitory." Hermione replied.

Ron focused his gaze to the Ravenclaw table. A group of fourth year girls were talking and giggling.

Ginny walked over to Ron. "What's wrong, Ron?" She asked seeing how distorted he was.

"Nothing." He replied, shortly.

"Can I guess, and you tell me if I'm right?" Ginny offered.

"Try." Ron answered.

"Your sub-conscience is telling you that you like Hermione, and you don't know what to do. Now she wont talk to you because of the fight you lot had last night." Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

Ron looked at her, and stood up from the table. He walked out. Ginny followed. "Go away, Ginny." He said shortly.

"Where are you going?" Ginny inquired, running to keep up with Ron's strides.

"None of your business. Why should I tell my sixth year sister where I am going?" Ron snapped.

"Fine." She walked back to the great hall.

Ron walked to a deserted classroom, and wrote a letter to the one person that he knew he could count on. His mum.  
  
Dear Mum,  
I don't know what to do. I need your advice. I had a dream last night. Harry died, and I saved Hermione's life, and she kissed me. Another problem is that Hermione stole Snape's journal. What should I do? Send a return owl. I love you.  
Love,  
Ron

From his sitting position in the room, Ron stood up, and walked to the owlery. Hermione was there with Lavender sending an owl. Ron walked over to the owl that had once been nothing more that a ball of fluff, and tied his letter to Pigwidgeon's leg. The owl lightly hit Hermione in the head, and flew out the window. "Hey! You rat!" Hermione screamed after him.  
  
"He is not a rat." Ron argued defensively.

If looks could kill Ron would be double dead because not only did he get rude looks from Hermione, but, also, Lavender. The two girls stormed out, without a look back at Ron, who realized he was standing in owl poop.  
  
Transfiguration

"Where'd you go this morning?" Harry asked, settling next to Ron.

"Sent an owl to Mum." Ron replied.

Hermione sat with Lavender and Parvati. Ron looked at the empty seat next to him, and then locked his eyes on Hermione.

"Settle down we have a lot to cover today." Professor McGonagall announced as she walked into the room. The class did as they were told. Professor McGonagall began her lesson, but Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione.

For an hour, the class listened to professor McGonagall talk about human transfiguration. Finally, it was time to go. Ron and Harry rushed out of the class.  
  
Quidditch  
  
Today was the first Quidditch game of the season: Gryfindor vs. Ravenclaw. Harry went down to the field and met up with the all-new house team. Keeper was Ginny Weasley, the beaters were Jesse Thimbletym, and Jason Albuson, and the three chasers were Gloria Mathers, Destiny Waterfalls, and Andrea Spinnet, Alicia's little sister. Harry was the team captain.

The team was in the locker room, and Harry was about to give them their pep talk. "Harry?" Ginny's voice came from around the corner.

"Yup?" he answered.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Nervous?" Harry asked

"A little." She replied.

"Don't be. I'll be right there with you." He said as he put his arms around her. He embraced her in a hug.

She felt a quick jolt of comfort there in Harry's arms. Ginny are you nutters? He is one of your best friends. He is your brother's best friend. You can't have a crush on him. You promised your self this year was going to be different. No more Harry fantasies. But he is cute and sweet and.

Ginny was ripped from her thoughts by Harry's voice. "C'mon. I have to go give the team a pep-talk."

Harry and Ginny walked over to the rest of the team. "This is the first game of the season, and

as you know it's against Ravenclaw. All of you are the best players this team has seen in a long time, and I have faith that we can win the quidditch cup. Now lets go out there, and win this game." Harry said over-excitedly. The team exited the locker room to tremendous applause. Ginny and Harry were the last to walk out. "Harry?" Ginny asked loudly so she was heard over the noise of the crowd. "Yup?" Harry responded. "You're the greatest." Ginny said and she leant over and kissed his cheek. She blushed rapidly, mounted her broom, and kicked off all before Harry had realized what had happened.

He kicked off after her, and took his position above the game. Dean Thomas' voice boomed out over the field. "We have a special guest here for this game. His name, as many of you know, is Oliver Wood. He plays Quidditch for the Puddlemere United reserve team. He also used to be the captain of Gryfindor house team." The crowd erupted in cheers; mostly you could hear the girls.

The game went by fast and Harry caught the Snitch within the first half- hour. Gryfindor won. After the game was done, Harry and the team went back to the locker room. "Ginny", Harry said, motioning Ginny to follow him. She did as directed. "What's up, Harry?" she asked. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist. He pulled her body to his, and kissed her. Ginny was trying to figure out what was happening while Harry's mind was blowing up.

A knock came on the door of the locker room. Harry broke the kiss to answer it. The bright sunlight from out side illuminated the locker room. "Thanks, Harry." A thick Scottish accent said, but all Harry could see was a tall shadow because the sun was blinding him. The visitor walked in, and patted Harry on the back. "You still got that way on a broomstick, huh, Harry?" It was Oliver Wood.

Andrea, Destiny, and Gloria rushed over to the door when Harry said, "Hello, Oliver, it's been a while."

"Sure has. It's been quite a while." Oliver agreed.

Ginny, now having her senses back, walked over to where the commotion was. "Oh, hello, Oliver." She said.

"Well, Ginny Weasley. If you haven't grown up since I last saw you." Oliver looked at her with wide eyes.

Harry felt a jolt of jealousy and anger come over him. "Honestly, Oliver, a hello would be nice." She said.

Harry felt relieved that she didn't melt for him, the way other girls did.

"Forgive me. Hello, Ginny." He corrected himself.

"Much better." She forgave him.

"So, Oliver, why are you here?" Harry changed the subject.

"I've come to ask my girlfriend, of three years, to marry me." He replied. Andrea, Destiny, and, Gloria looked upset, and walked away.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked. "Is she hot?" Jason added. "She is Crystal Blu, and yes she is beautiful." Oliver said.

"What house is she in?" Ginny asked.

"Hufflepuff." He stated.

"Oh. What year?" Harry asked.

"Seventh." Oliver sounded a bit annoyed that they were asking so many questions.  
  
"Oh." All of the team said in union.  
  
"Honestly you guys act like detectives or something." Oliver stated. Everyone laughed.

"Come up for some tea, Oliver?" Andrea pleaded.

"All right. That would be nice." Oliver acquiesced.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Everyone was celebrating the defeat of Ravenclaw.  
  
When Harry walked into the common room with Oliver, he noticed that Ron wasn't there, and the more he looked around he noticed that Hermione was missing also. "I'll be right back." Harry said as he went off in search of Ron.

He climbed the stairs towards the dormitories. He was about to knock to see if he could talk to Ron, but remembered that that was his room too. He cracked open the door, and saw that no one was in there. He decided to go in and lay down. He didn't really feel like partying. Who would when their best friends are fighting?

As he lay there, looking at the sky through the window, a shining something caught his eye from Ron's four-poster. He told himself that it was none of his business, and tried to take his mind off it. In the end though his curiosity got the best of him just like it always did.

He got up from his bed, and walked to Ron's. As he moved nearer to the object that had caught his eye he saw that it was a letter. It was addressed in silver ink, and the address was in Hermione's handwriting. All it said was To: Ron.

Again Harry's curiosity won the battle of weather or not to read it. After all it was lying open. Harry picked up the shimmering letter, and began to read:  
  
Dear Ron, I am truly sorry for the way that I treated you last night. I didn't mean to make you upset, in fact I meant quite the opposite. You are the one that makes me whole. I can't even fathom where I would be with out your trust, support, honesty, friendship, and most importantly love. So Ron now it is up to you. I do hope that you will forgive me because I truly do love you with all my heart.  
Your faithful girlfriend. (secretly),  
Hermione

Harry finished the letter, and placed it back on the bed. His two very best friends were a couple. How could this be? They were always fighting, and then avoiding each other. "I need to figure this out." Harry said aloud as Seamus and Dean busted through the door.

"Come on Harry. Wood wants a word." They dragged him down to the common room, and sat him in a chair between Wood and Ginny, who seemed too tired to stay awake any longer.

As Harry sat there, and talked to his old quidditch captain for the next few hours, Ginny fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, Ron had come back, and so had Hermione. Slowly the Gryffindor common room began to empty as exhausted students climbed the stairs to bed.

Eventually Oliver got tired too, and decided to go up the stairs to where Dumbledore had told him he was going to sleep.

Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to stay in the common room while he took Ginny up to her dormitory. He carried her up the spiral staircase, and through the door that said "Sixth Years". He lay her down on the bed, kissed her cheek softly, and walked out.

As he entered the common room once again, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together by the fire. "We need to talk." He said breaking the silence.

"What's up?" Ron said.

"You know how I am always curious about other people's lives?" He inquired, and his friends nodded their response.

"Well. My curiosity got the better of me today when I went looking for Ron in our dormitory. I saw your letter to him Hermione." He said bluntly.

"So basically you invaded my privacy by reading something that was addressed to me?" Ron said getting defensive.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but you left it on your bed out in the open." Harry tried. "That's not an excuse. I wouldn't do it to you, so maybe your not as good a friend as I thought." Ron screamed.

"You are so wrong, Ron. I would never ever do something to hurt you. You are one of my best friends, but apparently you don't feel that you can trust me, so you keep your relationship with Hermione a secret." Harry and Ron were inches from each other, and they looked like they were getting ready to kill.

"I'm wrong from keeping it from you, but I have never gone through your stuff, and invaded your personal space." Ron countered.

Harry lunged at him, and Ron fought back. They were so caught up in throwing punches that they didn't realize the crowd of people around them. Neville and Seamus were pulling the two friends off of each other, and Dean went to get Professor McGonagall. The two were separated when Professor McGonagall arrived in the common room. Harry had a bloody nose, and Ron had a fat lip. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, What is going on here? You two should not be fighting you are best friends." She said in her quiet voice that got everyone's attention. "You two will follow me, and you Miss Granger. The rest of you will go up to bed, and not make another sound."

The three that she had told to follow her did. Hermione walked in the middle of the two boys. "You two will serve detention, and Hermione will stay here and tell me what happened. To Filch's office now." McGonagall stated firmly.

The two boys walked out the door of the candle lit office, and down three flights of stairs. They arrived at Filch's office door, and Ron knocked. "What do you want?" came Filch's voice through the door.

Harry and Ron pushed open the door, and walked in. "Professor McGonagall sent us to serve detention." Harry told him.

"Good. I have a lot of work, and you two can help me." He said standing up. The two boys followed Filch out of his office, and down to the Quidditch field. "You two will polish the hoops, cut the grass, and rake out the sand. I will be back to check on you later." Filch said as he walked back to the castle.

Ron and Harry walked to the broom shed, and took out the large tub of polish, two ladders, and some rags. They also took out the lawn mower and rakes. Ron took one hoop, and Harry took the farthest one from it. They set off working, and both finished within the same timeframe.

"You polish. I'll mow." Harry said. Ron nodded, and both boys did what they were supposed to. Ron finished before Harry, and went to work on the sand. When Harry finished the grass, Ron was half-way done with the sand, so Harry grabbed a rake, and began to help. Harry started the conversation. "I'm sorry that I read your letter from Hermione."

"And I'm sorry for keeping our relationship from you." Ron apologized.

"You guys should know that you can tell me anything." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry. You are my best friend." Ron said.

"I'm sorry, and you're my best friend too." Harry said as he and Ron hugged.

"You know I would be jealous, and scared if I didn't know the story between my two favorite men in the world." Hermione said as she walked down the hill towards Ron and Harry. "This place looks great, you guys!" she said as she hugged Harry. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry. Sorry for yelling at you, sorry for saying what I did, and sorry for reading your letter to Ron." Harry said hugging Hermione back.

She walked over to Ron, and gave him a hug too. "Let's go get Filch." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand in her left, and Harry's in her right.

Filch inspected every square inch of the field, and couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Harry went up to his dormitory to sleep, and Hermione and Ron went to the kitchen, and asked for something to eat. They took it, and ate it on the hill facing the sunrise. "You know we have been together for a few weeks, and I have yet to kiss you." Ron brought up as they sat in the cool morning air.

"Yeah well I never said you couldn't. You just never tried." Hermione said playfully.

"Oh alright." He said as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. She kissed him back, and ran her hands through his flaming red hair. His hands rubbed her back gently.

Once they had broken apart, Hermione said, "We should go get into our school robes, and get to breakfast, so we can talk to Harry." She kissed her boyfriends cheek, and got up to go inside.

"Do you still have Snape's journal?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Lets have a little look in it today." Ron suggested.

"I don't know Ron." She said.

"Oh come on Hermione." Ron pleaded.

"Alright, but only a bit." Hermione agreed.

"Thank you." Ron said kissing Hermione's cheek.

Later that night they all went up to the dormitory, and sat by the fire until everyone else went off to bed. Hermione pulled the journal out of her school bag, and handed it to Ron. "Today, I realized the one thing that makes me act the way I do to all students except Draco Malfoy. I realized that I have more that teacher/ student-feelings for him, and that I have fantasies about him and I being intimate together." Ron read aloud.

"Stop joking around Ron. Let me read it." Harry said grabbing the book from his friend's hand. He scanned the page, and dropped the book. "You weren't lying." Harry said.

"I know how to get back at Snape!" Hermione said. "We copy that entry in the book, and give it out to a few students. Then, the news will spread like wild fire."

"That's a good idea, but lets be nice guys." Harry said.

"I like it." Ron said grabbing Hermione in for a hug, and a kiss.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that that night they would make the copies, and place a few on the tables before breakfast. They went through the day, looking forward to that night.

Between transfiguration and care of magical creatures, Ron and Hermione were caught kissing in the hall way by Snape, who took away 5 points from Gryffindor.

That night when everyone had gone to bed, the trio set to work. They cast a spell on the page that made it duplicate. Once there were 20 Harry stuffed them under his pillow.  
  
The next morning, the three woke up, and brought the papers down to the kitchen. They talked to Doby about what they were doing, and Doby offered to put them on the tables. He placed them on the magic tables that magically led up to the ones upstairs.

As the three walked towards the Great Hall, Hermione remembered that she had left a book that was due back in her dormitory. She told the boys she would meet them in the hall after she returned it. She parted ways and ran the stairs two at a time.

As she turned a corner she ran head first into the person she least wanted to see, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Actions and Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did he would be my magic slave so that I could have pizza and ice cream whenever I wanted and I would never have to clean again. All credit goes to the amazing and wonderful JK Rowling.

Flames are welcome and will be used to burn down the people that I don't like's houses.

In the first chapter the paragraphing sucks. I know and I'm sorry but this one will be better.

And let the magic begin...

"Move, Granger!" he snapped.

"Just shut up, Malfoy. I have work to do." She said as she tried to walk around him.

"What's the hurry?" he sneered. "Need to go. Scared I may kill you because you're a mudblood?"

"Hardly. You are so full of yourself. No wonder you've never had a girlfriend." She shot back.

"Excuse me, but I don't need a girlfriend. I get all the fun without the responsibility." He said as he humped the air in front of her.

"Well, good. I hope you get venereal warts. Good day, Malfoy." Hermione stormed off.

_I can't believe that girl. She pissed me off way too early today. _Malfoy thought as he watched her walk away. _Nice arse though._

He headed into the great hall and sat down to eat.

_That prick. He thinks he is God's gift. I hate that boy. Could care less if he managed to fall off the earth. _Hermione's mind was racing as she entered the common room.

She grabbed the book, and raced back down to the Great Hall, making sure to avoid Malfoy.

"Here we go." Ron said as the food started appearing on the table.

Hermione grabbed his hand.

Seamus was the first one to pick up the parchment. "Gross!" he yelled and passed the paper to Dean.

Hermione watched intently as Malfoy picked up the paper and began to read. As he got farther, his face flushed more and more. She watched him stand up, and walk out of the cafeteria.

Without thinking she stood up, and went after him. "Malfoy, you okay?" she said.

"Did you read it?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yeah." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No. It wont. I hate this fucking school!" he slammed his fist into the wall, and when he pulled it back, it was bloody and bruising.

"Draco, that was not smart." She grabbed his hand and dabbed at in with her cloak.

"Sorry, I forgot you have to be a genius to talk to you." He sneered.

"Like Harry and Ron are really geniuses." She laughed.

"You know. You're pretty when you smile." Malfoy said.

"Um... thanks." She said letting his hand go. "You better go to Pomfrey for that. It looks broken."

"It feels broken." Draco laughed. "I've just never seen you smile before. You always look angry when you're around me."

"Come on, Draco. I'll take your books to the hospital wing." Hermione took the books out of his hands.

"Hermione, forgive me for this." He grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her lips.

She didn't object when he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth. When they parted he said, "You're the only one that's ever cared like that."

The walked up to the hospital in silence, and she left his books on a bed. "Feel better, Malfoy." She said as she walked out.

She open the journal which she had taken out of his stack of books, and read, _"That Hemrione Granger makes me so angry. Why do I have feelings for a mudblood. I mean yeah she has nice eyes, but come one, her teeth are large, her hair is bushy, and her chest is flat. I just don't get it."_

She winced as she said a spell to put the book back in his pile. _"I have got to stop snooping. This is a horrible habit. I know to much to keep my mind on school work now."_

She sighed as she went back down to the Great Hall, and sat with her boyfriend. She kissed him, and realized a thought she never wanted to realize.


	3. Chat Pack

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius, and I am not. Therefore, I can own nothing that is the amazing-ness of Harry Potter.

Flames are welcome being that I always seem to be cold lately.

And the magic begins...

Hermione was sitting out side talking to Ginny later that day. "I just don't understand it." She whined as she lay back in the plush green grass.

"That is really weird, 'Mione." Ginny said, "But no weirder than me dating Dean."

"Yeah, only you were young, and I'm not. Well, I am, but not young enough to still be foolish." Hermione babbled.

"'Mione, don't worry about it. Everybody gets crushes." Ginny tried to reassure Hermione.

"Not me. I never have." The brunette complained.

"Then, it's about time." The redhead replied.

"Not Malfoy. There's no way that I could like that horrible, disgusting, rude, obnoxious, cunning little prick." Hermione practically yelled.

"Say it a little louder, 'Mione." Ginny giggled.

"It's not funny." Hermione was genuinely frustrated.

"Sure it is. The one person you can't stand is the one person that you fall in love with." Ginny laughed whole-heartedly.

"I do not love him!" Hermione shrieked.

"What are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny became very serious.

"I'm not, and neither are you." Hermione demanded.

"Good, well then, let's shut up because here he comes." Ginny advised, and the two automatically changed the subject to something that wouldn't interest Ron.

"Honestly, though, that boy in that muggle picture you showed me was gorgeous." Ginny covered.

"Wasn't he though?" Hermione's laugh sounded phony.

"Oh. You guys and boys. Honestly. I'm better looking than any of those smelly old men any day." Ron sat next to Hermione. "Hi, 'Mione." He kissed her cheek.

"Sure you are, Ron. Just like you're better in Herbology than 'Mione, and you ride a broomstick better than Harry, oh and that you are never ever late to class." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up." He smiled and pushed his little sister playfully.

"Ronald Weasley!" he heard his mother's voice.

He quickly got up, and turned on his heel to come face to face with Fred and George, his two older twin brothers. "What are you lot doing here." He asked the two.

"Dumbledore invited us." Fred said, sounding identical to their mother.

"Yup. Said he had an offer to make us." George too sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"Like our new inventions, Ronny?" Fred asked.

"We call them... well, we don't call them anything yet." George laughed.

They took a piece of candy out of their mouths, and sounded like themselves again. "Wicked." Ron grabbed for one.

He put it in his mouth, and began to talk to Ginny. "These are bloody brilliant. I think they're amazing."

"Too bad for you to pull it off, you have to talk like mum to. She doesn't say bloody brilliant, Ron." Ginny laughed and asked her twin brothers. "How do they work?"

"Well, you see. You take a partner candy to the person you want to sound like, and after they eat it, you put this candy in your mouth, and begin to talk and you have their voice." Fred explained.

"It was all his idea to sound like someone else with candy, but I figured out how to get it to work." George poked his chest out proudly.

"I want to try." Ginny giggled.

They handed Ginny a packet with two pieces of candy, one red and one blue. "Give the blue to the other person," Fred said.

"And keep the red for yourself." George added.

"Thanks." Ginny began to look around. "Now, to find someone to use it on..." As if her prayers were answered, Harry was striding down the hill.

"Here, Harry. Have a piece of candy." She held it out to him.

He popped it in his mouth, and mumbled a thanks. Ginny waited until he began to talk to Ron, then, she put the partner piece in her mouth.

"Snape gave me another essay for eating my cake with a spoon. Said hat not the way it's done." Harry complained.

"That's not the way it's done." Ginny repeated, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned and saw Ginny doubled over in laughter.

"I said, 'that's not the way it's done'." She repeated in Harry's voice.

"Bloody hell." Harry stood quickly. "How did you."

"Oh, Harry, how wonderful to see you again, Deary." Fred said in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Harry turned, and almost had a heart attack. "What is going on?"

"Our new invention, Harry." George explained in his own voice.

The six sat outside until sunset, and chatted up a storm, all the while playing with the "chat pack". Ginny named it.

They ate dinner quickly, and went up to the common room. Hermione climbed the stairs to bed, and Ginny followed shortly after. Ron was next, followed by his brothers. Harry sat by the fire, and read a book that Colin Creavey had lent him, The Outsiders. He had read it years ago, but never understood it. Now, it had the full impact on him.


End file.
